villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Shikis (Shiki)
{{Hostile Species |image = ShikiCorpseDemons.png |size = 350 |fullname = Shikis 屍鬼 |alias = Corpse Demons Demons Vampires The Risen Monsters The Undead The Evil Death spirits Walking corpses Abel |origin = Shiki |homeworld = Earth |abilities = Immortality Self-healing Hypnotism Night vision Speed Durability Physical prowess Levitation Variations based on type Fangs |members = Shiki:Sunako Kirishiki Ebuchi Chizuru Kirishiki Megumi Shimizu Mutou Tohru Ritsuko Kunihiro Masao Murasako Nao Yasumori Kyouko Ozaki Shizuka Matsuo Hayami Atsushi Ookawa Iwao Maeda Yoshikazu Tanaka Yoshikazu Tanaka Takatoshi Hirosawa Tsurumi Sasaki Ryuuji Shimizu Tae Yano Shinmei Muroi Jinrou: Tatsumi Yoshie Kurahashi Natsuno Koide Seishin Muroi The Corpse Demons (in Japanese: 屍鬼, Shiki) are the titular main antagonists of the anime/manga series Shiki. Shiki (屍鬼) are supernatural, reanimated corpses inhabited by deceased spirits. They feed and survive on the blood of humans. Shiki are corpses that have risen up after dying from having their blood drained by another Shiki. It is unknown how the race came into existence nor how many is out there. Jinrou (人狼) are a subspecies of shiki present in the anime, manga, and novels. They are considerably rarer than regular shiki and are generally superior, as they lack most of the key weakness afflicting the former- vulnerability to sunlight, a diet strictly limited to blood, and involuntary loss of consciousness at daybreak, among others. They're also shown to be a lot faster than the regular shikis and seem to outpower them. Physical Appearance and Characteristics Shikis for the most part look eteranally the same and can't age, in some rare cases appear thinner after rising. They have pale skin with rotten green pigment and their eyes take on crimson red color with their iris rings being much thinner as their eyes no longer react to light and pupils take up the most space. Shikis' eyes randomly change appearances altough it's sceptical their eyes change depending on their mood. Sometimes the eyes of the Shiki can have black sclera with their crimson irises still visible but at times could be pure black. It is shown that their eyes glow in the dark in crimson shade while they're hunting. They are magically protected from decomposition. Like corpses, shiki lack body heat and feel icy to the touch. Shiki lack a pulse and can no longer breathe, requiring a new form of speech, often having their voices sounding more mature than before. Although shiki keep their previous hair color, it is possible that they can no longer grow any hair since they lack a metabolism. It is also possible that their eyes get less dark and skin less pale as they age in their new reanimated body. Behavior and Goals The behavior of the Shiki stays entirely the same as before, but their emotions seem to get more intense as they rise up and they begin to act way more immaturely, mostly abusing their new powers. Usually they do the things they always wanted to do but didn't have the courage to as humans or they simply continue living normal lives in the new undead community. The goal of the shikis naturally is to simply drain humans of blood and survive. In Sotoba's case, the shikis wanted to turn it into a vampire village where the undead residents and the Kirishiki family who started the whole situation, could live safely without being afraid of dying again. Abilities and Weaknesses Immortality: Shiki retain their body's appearance and become immune to all viruses, diseases, and illnesses. They will not die unless they do not drink blood, or they are killed. Shiki are also faster than humans but also get exhausted faster. Self-healing: Shiki have the ability to heal from injuries and wounds at superhuman speed. Most Shiki begin to care less about falling down or getting hurt as they know it will regenerate. Physical Prowess: After rising up, their senses are heightened allowing them to hear from a far, see in the total darkness and are even stronger than most humans, as they're usually unable to escape their grasp. It is also shown that the size and gender of the shiki matters as for example a shiki in the body of a young girl most likely will struggle fighting an adult male but it wouldn't be impossible if she drinks blood. Blood seems to be the essence of their strength and they're usually of the same strength as the humans if they don't taste blood at all for a while. Levitation: Shiki seem to also be able to levitate for a short time. This is accompanied by mist-like vapor. Fangs: Shiki have retractable fangs for consuming blood or to use as a weapon. Upon a bite they infect the prey with special venom that basically feeds on the human blood itself. However, it seems that the fangs are rather delicate as it is possible to damage them with force, making the Shiki more vulnerable. Sunlight and Fire: Shiki sleep during the day and wake up in dawn. They cannot walk in the sunlight as it will result in slow, painful and permament death. Fire also seems to be able to kill them as it burned away the corpses of the killed Shiki upon burning Sotoba itself. Explosions can injure the shikis or even kill them. Circulatory System Destruction: The most effectful way to kill a shiki seems to be by destroying its circulatory system, either by decapitation or heart destruction. Invitation: The shikis must be invited first before entering their prey's home. It seems to be a big struggle as when the Shiki hunt broke down they weren't able to hide inside the houses since they were magically blocked by a force field that protects homes from their entrance unless invited. It is also shown that animals can distinguish them from humans and often get scared of them or will to attack them. Pets are also shown to forget their former owners and seem to dislike them and protect the house if they rise up. Starvation: Shikis require blood to survive and will die without it. If the shiki goes without blood, the cravings are shown to be unbearable, and the urge to feed becomes increasingly difficult to fight considering their organs aren't functioning anymore. Sacred Objects: Crosses, crucifix, totems, icons, temples, churches, holy water, idols, the sound of bells, and statues deter shiki. It seems that this is practically hard-wired into the mind, as these aversions were not apparent before. Blunt Trauma: Strong and powerful physical blows to the shiki can otherwise incapacitate them and in some cases kill them entirely depending on the durability of the shiki and their overall size and strength. Gallery Videos